Poetry
by SnappleApple450
Summary: These are just a few poems I wrote about Twilight. I like to think they're good! :D
1. Love and Happiness

**_Hey Guys! I decided to hold off on stories and switch to poetry for a little while. I hope you like them!_**

_

* * *

_

_*This one is in Jasper's Point of View.*_

Love and Happiness  
(Jasper's Love For Alice)

The feelings I have felt before  
have got nothing on you.

Happiness and the love I have  
replaced the sad and blue.

The life I led was horrible  
it made me want to frown.

Until the day I saw your face  
My world turned upside down.

You said you 'saw' me coming here.  
You said you couldn't wait.

The life that we were soon to live  
You and me. It was fate!

To prove the love I have for you  
I gave up human blood.

Releasing love and happiness  
flowing through like a flood.

* * *

_What do you think? Good? Bad? Happy? Sad? Tell me! It was my first, so I don't know if I should consider pursuing this route.  
Should I continue or stop?_

_SnAp450_


	2. Crazy Things

**_Here's another poem!_**

_

* * *

_

_*This poem is in Bella's Point of View*_

Crazy Things

You tell me you're a monster  
You tell me you're not nice

You tell me all these crazy things  
Knowing they cause me strife

I tell you that I'm normal  
I tell you I'm just plain

I tell you all these crazy things  
You tell me I'm insane

We go like this for hours  
Sometimes we go for days

We go through all the crazy things  
We deal in several ways

You tell me it's a moot point  
Not really worth the fight

You tell me all these crazy things  
I oppose with all my might

We realize we're both stubborn  
Niether one backs down

We go through all the crazy things  
A solution yet be found

* * *

_Did you_ _like that one? I have more. Stop me if they stink._

_SnAp450_


	3. Twilight

**_And another poem!_**

_

* * *

_

*Bella's Point of View*

Twilight

The day that you first glared at me  
I felt genuinely scared

I couldn't understand at all  
Why was it that I cared?

It's not like you were anything  
of importance to me

It's not like I was special  
at least as far as I could see

I felt a certain warmth from you  
despite your cold, hard skin

I felt a certain something  
that was buried deep within

And now I look into your eyes  
the glare gone from before

'Cause love replaced that hateful look  
and opened a new door

Unfortunately, the door was locked  
there was no tiny hole

You said to me the life you live  
destroys my perfect soul

I'm waiting for that day to come  
that you will change your mind

The day I become a vampire  
and leave humans far behind

* * *

_Was that good? Review!_

_SnappleApple450_


	4. Obsession

**_I decided to write a poem on my obsession with Twilight instead of doing a character's view. Hope you like it!_**

_

* * *

_

_*My Point of View*_

The Obsession

I try to go against the flow  
of the unending trends

My hair, my clothes, my friends, my foes  
are twists and turns and bends

I hardly ever do what's right  
I stick to my own way

I made a slip and read Twilight  
and now it's hell to pay

I think about it all day long  
and even in my sleep

My parents think that something's wrong  
my brother calls me "creep"

I see their side in the big case  
but then I see mine, too

Edward to leave without a trace  
is sure to take a few

I sit here writing these small words  
the thought yet be processed

They haven't flown away like birds  
'cause clearly I'm obsessed!

* * *

_That wasn't the best poem, but it rings true for me. Does it to you?_

_SnAp450_


	5. Lightning

**I had a crazy writing moment last night so that means more poems for you!**

**Just so you know, JasperSAYSrelax128 has some poems that are really good. We're talking _real_ poems, not the nursery rhymes I produce. She made me feel like crap (total bomber on the ego there), but Mango fixed it. She said this was my talent, rhyming stuff that have no secret meanings. JSR on the other hand makes you think.....a lot. Go check hers out and see what I mean.**

**In the meantime, here's one of the poems!**

**

* * *

**

Lightning

Like two magnet opposites

I'm pulled a different way.

I found a light in my black night

but with a price to pay.

With every dream that came to me

I'd cry myself awake.

My selfish reasons and my fears

refrained him to partake.

I hated to see that my love

wanted to go and fight.

Even if to keep me safe

it just didn't seem right.

Watching them prepare for war

it made me want to scream.

My bad luck should come in a form

and hit me like lightning.


	6. My Game Plan

**This poem takes place during New Moon. Now everybody writes a "woe is me" poem for New Moon, but did we forget it was the best moments of Jacob's life? No leeches to worry about, just Bella and him.**

**

* * *

**

My Game Plan

I can't say I felt horrible

when that bloodsucker left.

Although the consequence was great

for Bella was bereft.

I stood by her crazy attempts

at moving on from there.

I worried 'bout her day and night

I showed her that I care.

She was so close to getting well

my feelings left no doubt.

But then she jumped and almost drowned

the window, my chance flew out.


	7. My Little Thing

**I hate Renesmee. I won't deny it, but Bella loved it so I wrote a poem. :P**

**

* * *

**

My Little Thing

I thought that I was happy

I felt I was complete.

Who knew a little stomach bump

could give me such a treat.

My one and only lover

wanted to have it killed.

By now my heart grew twice in size

the little thing, it filled.

I wouldn't let it die in vain

so one came and befriended.

There was one place I found refuge

Rosalie condescended.

She helped through the bad and worse

through me, she helped the thing.

Then came the night we were waiting

with all the pain it'd bring.

I still remember Jacob's face

it used to be so sullen

when on that night, my thing was born

Renesmee Carlie Cullen.


End file.
